Alternate Senshi
by SinisterMarmalade
Summary: The sailor scouts in multi-dimension hopping goodness! Chapter two now up!
1. Chapter 1

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

This came out of a twisted idea after I started running old school Werewolf: The Apocalypse for my friends.

As always, I intend neither disrespect, infringement nor profit from the source material or it's authors. On with the show.

ALTERNATE SENSHI

Part one: Sweet Beginnings

Usagi Tsukino was humming merrily as she progressed down the sidewalk, taking generous licks from a gigantic ice cream cone. In truth, this had been the best youma battle she had ever been a part of. She smiled and spun happily in place as she recalled the battle.

"You senshi will never defeat me! As the great youma, Evil Ice Cream, I will destroy you all!" The senshi merely smiled and each of them held up one item... a spoon. "Hey, what are you doing!?! Aaugh, help! I'm being devoured by hungry school girls! HELP!!!"

It was midday at the outer's mansion. Michiru Kiaoh was on the porch, painting a scene of their backyard in autumn. Haruka Tenoh lay on her back in the garage, dressed in greasy mechanics overalls, and installing a modified exhaust system for a 1967 Mercury Cougar with a 289 Windsor V8 engine, Tri-Y headers, four double barrel Weber carburetors and a specialized camshaft. Hotaru Tomoe was upstairs in her room, contentedly pouring over her homework. And Setsuna Meioh was awakening from an hour long nap.

Instantly Setsuna sat bolt-upright. Her princess was soon to be in trouble. She ran downstairs and flung open the back porch. "Michiru-san, we must hurry!" She called out to her friend. The two bolted to the garage. "Haruka-san!" They yelled, looking around.

"Bam!" the underside of the car responded, and a glaring Haruka Tenoh emerged. "What..." Haruka began, "In the thousand HELLS can I do for you?" Despite the impending and unspecified doom that threatened Usagi, they had to giggle at the hapless race car driver. Quickly, however, they regained their composure.

"The nega-verse is about to shunt Usagi-chan to an alternate dimension," explained Setsuna.

"Get in the Plymouth Duster 340," commanded Haruka as she climbed to her feet. Once they were in, Haruka gunned the engine and they took off down the road.

"Haruka-chan, couldn't we chase youma in a nice... Tempo, or maybe a subcompact diesel?" Michiru asked.

"Hmm, a stick shift Tempo... switch the drive train to the rear wheels, Traction lock differential with a 3.91:1 gear ratio, dual turbo-chargers..." Haruka mused.

"Nevermind that, just try not to run over Ami-chan," Michiru suggested as she indicated the blue haired inner senshi with her face in a book. The car was rapidly gaining speed upon Ami as she crossed the street. By sending the car into a half moon drift around Ami, Haruka managed to open the door a moment, pull her in, throw her (literally) into the back seat with Setsuna, close the door and regain their forward thrust. A surprised Ami Mizuno blinked and sat up.

"Haruka, what the hell was that!?" The normally passive senshi demanded.

"You're princess, as per usual, is getting in some kind of trouble that we need to rescue her from!" Haruka answered.

"Ami-chan," Setsuna said looking over at her, "you've got ice cream on your chin."

Elsewhere, Usagi had to stop and stare. In the field in front of her was the cutest bunny rabbit she had ever seen. And it was staring back at her with big round eyes. Dropping the rest of her ice cream, she squealed in delight and proceeded to catch and cuddle the little fluffy tailed creature. It escaped, however, and began to jump away towards a strange glowing portal. A 1970 Plymouth Duster 340 skidded sideways on the road behind her and started towards the moon princess, but all Usagi noticed was that Mr. Fluffykins (the name just occured to her) was in danger.

The first thing that happened was that the rabbit jumped through the portal. The second thing that happened was Usagi Tsukino jumped through the same portal after Mr. Fluffykins. The third thing that happened was the portal disappeared in a most obnoxious manner, because the fourth thing that happened was a very nice Plymouth Duster smashed into a tree that had been behind the portal. Michiru and Ami checked if everyone was alright, Setsuna started to formulate a back up plan, And Haruka punched the dashboard and shouted curses at the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

I intend neither disrespect, infringement nor profit from the creators of the original source material. On with the show

And please review!

ALTERNATE SENSHI

Part Two: Planning the Epic Fail

At the Cherry Hill Shinto Shrine the senshi stood assembled, and no one was meeting eachother's eyes. In frustration, Haruka spoke up.

"Goddamit, doesn't anyone have a plan!?" the senshi of Uranus demanded.

"Haruka-san, we would first need to understand what just happened," Ami responded.

"We know what happened! Koneko-chan was dumb and followed a cute rabbit through a dimensional portal! The portal closed and now we just need to find out where it went, get there ourselves, and rescue meatballs for brains!"

"So how do we find out where she is?" asked Mina. Haruka pointed in the air and opened her mouth to speak, then stopped. After making some inarticulate sounds that expressed the dead end thoughts she was coming up with, she just looked at the ground and exhaled. Suddenly, Setsuna Meioh stepped out of a glowing portal in the center of the group.

"That is exactly what I was just trying to determine. As to that effect, I have both good and bad news." The Senshi of Time took a deep breath before continuing. "The good news is that I have narrowed the possibilities down to... seven dimensions that she could be in." The impatient stares from the other senshi prompted her to finish her thought. "As for the bad news, this means we will be sending lone senshi into different dimensions, while leaving just Mamoru-san, Hotaru-chan and Usa-chan to look after this one. This should not be a problem, however, as most likely the Nega-verse will also be spread thin trying to anticipate us."

"And do they also know about these seven dimensions?" asked Rei.

"Umm.. yes, it can be assumed that they do," Setsuna answered, looking down.

"So we are dividing ourselves up in order to walk into a trap where we will be slain far from home and any survivors won't even know who else lived," Ami postulated. The other senshi glanced around at eachother.

Haruka quirked an eyebrow. "That's a bit grim for you, Ami-chan." The senshi of Venus turned to address this statement.

"The problem is, it's also true. So Setsuna, you not being a fool, I assume there is some back-up plan for this?" asked Mina.

"There is something I haven't ever mentioned to any of you, as I assumed you would discover this yourselves in due time and make use of it at your convenience and pleasure. But now I find this is a tool that may become necessary in an emergency, as awful as that sounds." Setsuna opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted.

"Just 'cause you can never grow old doesn't mean the rest of us can't! Get to the point already!" shouted Makoto. Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment and cleared her throat.

"Each of you has the power to 'knight' someone. Whoever you chose for this will gain powers similar to Mamoru-san's, but will still need to be trained in their use. I assumed that your knights would be chosen out of love or at least political advantage, as it has always been. But now it may be that you would have to chose someone based on other factors and more quickly than you would have liked. In any case, the method by which you 'knight' someone is to kiss them..."

"But I haven't knighted anyone...and... umm, I mean," Makoto spoke up.

"AND concentrate on transferring some of your power to that individual," finished Setsuna. Makoto blushed and nodded, keeping her head low. Hotaru spoke up.

"So Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma are eachother's knights? 'Cause they mmgmmf nnf." This last part was muffled by Michiru's hand.

"Oh dear, Hotaru-chan, there's something on your face. Come outside so I can get a look at it," The senshi of Neptune mentioned. Setsuna shook her head.

"No, senshi can not knight eachother, Hotaru-chan. In any case, if I send you each now, you should have a head start of about a week before the youma can get to where you are."

"So when are we AHHHHHhhhhhh..." asked Mina as a glowing portal opened under her. Identical portals opened under the other senshi who were going.

Hotaru sighed. "Auntie Setsuna can be such a bitch sometimes."


	3. Chapter 3

Story by SinisterMarmalade.

I intend neither disrespect, infringement nor profit from the creators of the original source material. On with the show.

ALTERNATE SENSHI

Part Three: A New Message

Hello, all you who have followed the series thus far. At this point in the story, the senshi will be in different dimensions, having cross over interactions with different people. As such, each senshi's adventures will be continued under separate stories. Just a head's up.


End file.
